Edge-coating a workpiece as it moves along in a direction generally parallel to its edge is generally known. Systems have been developed that spray the passing edge with a liquid and then vacuum the excess liquid off the edge in order to obtain a very smooth and uniform coating of the liquid on edge of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,072 describes a system for coating the edges of panels (and other types and forms of workpieces) in which the panel is moved along a conveyor past a painting station, so that the edge of the panel moves longitudinally past the applicator head, which serves as both a spray head to apply the paint and a vacuum head to remove excess paint. The applicator head is shaped to have a complementary shape to the shape of the edge of the panel, and as the panel moves past the applicator head, paint is applied and excess paint is removed to leave the smooth finish.
Problems with this prior art system are found in uneven coating of the applied liquid on the workpiece, undesired buildup of the liquid on parts of the system itself, downtime for maintenance, and cost of maintenance itself. All of these issues may be addressed by one or more improvements in such systems.